Until the End
by I Heart Boys Who Sparkle
Summary: AU: A story about what happens after the end of BD... Jacob WILL NOT get a happy ending! Keep that in mind. Cute little story about the rest of their lives. Read and Review. PS This is my first fanfic... don't judge too hard
1. After the End of BD

Until the End

By Kayden Cullen

AN- Hi this is my very first fanfic so don't be too hard on me. This is a story continuing on after BD.

I'm not sure how long this will be. I hate when amazing fanfics end so this might go on for a whileeeeeeee. If you get fed up with a never-ending story I understand…

I also would like to caution any Pro-Jacob people. I HATE Jacob with everything I have, so he might not get a happy ending- although I do like Seth so don't worry about him… Anyway on that note, lets begin!

I do not own any of these characters but I'm working on this as we speak

POVs- Bella, Edward

Chapter 1 After the End (of BD)

--BPOV--

"Renesemee, sweetie, say goodbye to Jacob because it's time for bed," I said, glaring at Jacob. I will never get used to this. My daughter, MY DAUGHTER, having a dog for an admirer. What the hell is wrong with the world?

"OK, I guess I'll see you tomorrow Ne-," I slapped his arm with ¼ of my vampire power. Any more and I would kill him. Wait- maybe I should rethink that "-Renesemee," he said. I gave him a look that said, you-got-that-right-bud. I think he got the picture. "Well bye. Bye Bella."

Edward came and sat down as Jacob (ughhh) left. "You guys ready to go?" he asked.

"Yeah daddy lets go!" He smiled at Renesemee, picked her up, slipped his hand in mine, and started out the door. We ran until we reached our cottage.

I grabbed Renesemee from Edward's hands and took her to her room. I laid her down and kissed her.

"I love you Renesemee. Night sweetie!" I said.

Edward snuck his hands around my waist. "Goodnight Renesemee. Sweet dreams. Love you."

"Night mommy. Night daddy. Sweet dreams. Love you," she said, her eyes fluttering closed. We walked out of her room, our hands entwined.

--EPOV—

I could tell something was wrong with Bella. She was starring into blank space. I wanted to ask, but I wasn't sure if she wanted me to know. Or maybe there's nothing wrong and I'm just freaking out. Well, there's only one way to find out.

"Bella, love, is something wrong?" She looked at me with sad eyes, and I knew that something was wrong, but… what?

"I'm-I'm just sick of losing Renesemee."

"Huh?" She didn't talk, but she must've let her shield down, because I heard what she wanted to say.

_We're losing her to Jacob! He loves her - barf! – and well she loves spending time with him. And she's only getting older. What if she falls in love with him and they get – barf – married?_

Her eyes widened at the thought and I brought her between my legs and she leaned against me.

"Well, I have put a great deal of thought into this- but we should wait to discuss it with Carlisle."

"O…K…?"

"Don't worry," I said while running my hand down her arm at an attempt to calm her, "things will be fine."

At least, I hoped that they would be fine.

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I know, REALLY short but I promise they only get longer from here. Any authors would probably agree that starting off can be really hard, but hey maybe I'm the only one. But I promise they will get longer


	2. Talk of Changes

Until the End

AN- I am making these longer soo this should get better. *Crossing fingers*

If you do not like severe Jacob torture, stop NOW! You will be scarred—but not until later in the story…

I own nothing of this

POVs- Edward, Bella

Chapter 2 Talk of Changes

--EPOV--

Bella and I went to talk to Carlisle about Renesemee. She was with Alice going shopping today.

We sat on the couch and called Carlisle down. He came down the stairs and looked at us, as if he already knew.

"Hey guys," he said.

"Hey Carlisle," Bella said.

"What are you guys doing here today?"

"Well," I said, "we need to talk about Renesemee. She's growing too old too fast. What do you think?"

"Do you have a solution in mind?"

"Umm," I said, "we could always change her into, you know, one of us. She has amazing control and I don't think she's too young."

"That could work. What do you think Bella?"

"Umm what about Jacob?" She asked.

"He won't want to be with a vampire," I said.

Bella's eyes brightened. She really hated Jacob with her.

"Lets talk to her," she said.

"Yeah, that's what we'll do."

*~~~*

We walked into Renesemee's room where she sat on her bed. Alice had seen this and called to let us know it went well.

"Baby, we need to talk to you for a minute," Bella said.

"Ok mommy, daddy."

"Well we were thinking about talking to you about being turned,' she said.

"Oh yes mommy, turn me!"

"When sweetie?" I asked.

"Now! Now! Now!"

"How about after your Christmas?" Bella said.

"OK!" She was clearly excited.

"BUT—there is one thing. Baby, Jacob doesn't like vampires and he's going to be mad. Do you still want to be turned?" Bella asked, almost afraid.

Bella let down her shield down again to talk to me.

_What if she wants to stay with Jacob and not get turned?_

I answered her in whispers too low for Renesemee, "Alice saw this going well, remember?"

_But what if-_

"No it'll be fine."

"Mommy-" Renesemee spoke for the first time in minutes "-I want you to change me so I can be like you. You're my parents and I want to stay with you."

"Oh I love you Renesemee!" Bella hugged her.

"OK, we'll change you after Christmas, right honey?"

"Right daddy!"

*~~~*

--BPOV--

We were telling Jacob today. I knew it wasn't going to go well, so Renesemee stayed away with Rosalie, Emmet, Jasper, and Alice. She would be safe with ALL of them.

We met him in the woods. He was there when we got there.

"Hey Bella, Edward. Where's Renesemee?"

"That's the thing, Jacob. We need to tell you something important," I said

"What is it? Is she hurt? Who hurt her? I'll kill them!" He said

I let my shield down and said- _He's gonna KILL us- well he'll try and what if-_

"Shhh" Edward said too quiet for even his ears.

"Jacob," I came right out with it, jumping off the cliff before even looking down, "we decided to change her. She said yes." I said the end quietly.

Jacob turned red, then purple, "No, no, NO! You will not change her! I won't let you!"

"It's not your choice. It's ours, her parents," Edward said calmly, but still emphasizing the word parents.

"You-you-you CCCCCAAAANNNN'TTTTTTT!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" His scream made a tree fall down.

_If a tree falls down and no-one can figure out why, do you bet that it's Jacob?_

Edward laughed at the joke, but Jacob was still freaking out.

"I'll kill you, right here, right now!"

"Jacob, calm down," I said.

"I WILL NOT CALM DOWN!"

_Maybe we should move away from Jacob_

He nodded his head, and his cell phone vibrated. We both knew that Alice had seen us moving and wanted to let us know that they were good when we decided to leave.

_I've never been so happy that Alice could read minds._

"You will NEVER get away with this!" Jacob screamed, as he lunged.

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

How was that? Still short but better than last time! I 3 reviews! What do you think should happen?


	3. AUTHORS NOTE! MUST READ!

Hey guys. I'm sorry to inform you that this story will not be completed. I'm really sorry. After falling in love with Twilight for a few months, I just started to get tired of the series, and more importantly the movies and the actors.

I HATE the actors. All except the girl who plays Alice and the guy who plays Jasper. The movie was terrible and a real let down to S.M. The acting was terrible and the casting was horrendous.

You see, after seeing that terrible, waste of money movie in November, I started to compare the book to the movie and think of them as one in the same. So basically, the terrible movie ruined a great book series for me. I know, it sucks.

I feel like Twilight is just old news and I'm no longer a fan. I have no interest in writing Twilight fanfics if they are forced. I want to write fanfics about books, TV shows, and movies that I enjoy and WANT to write long stories about. It seems like a waste of time and energy on my part to write chapters of a story I myself wouldn't even read.

This story is short enough that I don't feel bad ending now. It would take me much too long to completely finish this story considering how short it is. So I'm ending it here, without regrets. But I am sorry. It was nice to know that people actually enjoyed this story DESPITE how short it is. So I thank you for that.

I am continuing Damaged Heart because it is much further in and I see it coming to an end soon so I want to finish at least one of my stories.

Thanks for understanding. If anyone has any interest in taking my pre-written chapters that I have posted and finishing them for the readers, please contact me via PM (Private Message) or follow me on Twitter and let me know if you're interested. I would like to pick the person that finished my stories so please contact me first. Then I will post an AN to you about who will be finishing them so you can read the rest of the stories.

And lastly, if you are a fan of my story Damages Heart, you can follow me on twitter so you know when I will and will not be updating. So that way you can know when there's a new chapter and not have to wait for months not knowing when a chapter will pop up.

Thanks for being SO understanding. Thanks for being loyal readers even for a story so short. You guys are truly amazing.

With Love,

I Heart Boys Who Sparkle

PS my Twitter name is ihbwSPARKLE (the ihbw stands for I heart boys who cuz there wasn't enough room) I created this Twitter account ONLY for Twilight fanfics so that is all it will be used for. It is NOT my personal Twitter so you do not have to worry about stuff like that. Thanks!


	4. Amylily123 is taking over until the end!

Hey guys! We have found someone who is willing to take over this story. Check out amylily123's profile (link: .net/u/1659642/ ) She will be the one to continue the story. Thanks for understanding!

Peace and Love.

iHeartBoysWhoSparkle


End file.
